


In dark suspension

by Acnara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary!Tom was not good for her, Extremely Dubious Consent, Mental Instability, Murder-Suicide, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Stalking, Violence, Yandere!Ginny basically, even if Tom is Voldemort now, ginny is obsessed and she is gonna make sure Tom has what he wants, mentions of bulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/pseuds/Acnara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is so beautiful, Tom.. I wish you could remember"</p>
<p>Or, the one where Voldemort is quite shocked and very, very pleased once he finds out what his old diary managed to do to poor, innocent Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In dark suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating other things, but couple of days ago I saw the new Yandere Simulator update and this wrote itself. If you find any mistakes please tell me, not a native speaker and I wrote this way too fast for it to be flawless. I just really needed to take this out of my mind. At least this one is complete right?  
> I might make a Harry POV of this at some point, but my plans for it include basic creepiness and explicit rated stuff, nothing really plotty, thats for sure. So this is basically completed. And the main thing is still tomarry/harrymort ´cause im that predictable.

Ginny couldn't remember the first time she told Tom about Harry Potter, but she remembered how much he used to dislike when she talked about him.

"Tell me about you Ginny, not him. I want to know more about you"

"I'm not that special, Tom. I talk about myself all the time. And I really need help with Harry... I'm sure he thinks I'm weird. I can't even talk properly when he is around!"

Ginny would not be able to point out the first thing he told Tom about Harry, but she would never forget the way the diary had suddenly become quiet for days after she told him why Harry was famous.

She would never be able to forget the sudden interest Tom took in what he used to call Harry-centered conversations.

-0-

"He is always so nice to me Tom... I know he does it because I'm Ron's sister, but sometimes I forget about it. Sometimes I think I'm just a random student in Hogwarts and that way I can pretend he is nice to me because of me, not because who I am siblings with. Is that strange?"

"Of course not, Ginny. We all want to be liked for what we are. I don't think that's strange at all."

"Oh, good. For a moment I thought I was being weird again. Thank Merlin I have you with me, Tom, or I'll probably end up loosing my mind."

-0-

Ginny's life was quite ordinary. She had a middle bed in her gryffindor dorm, she made some friends in her firsts days in school and she hated potions. She also discovered she loved flying, feel the air messing up her hair and her broom shooting her through the sky like a fine aimed arrow. She would love to have the courage to show Harry her skills, and hoped to try for the Quidditch team in a couple of years. 

She let days and weeks pass, absently wondering if she would ever be good enough on a broom for Harry to compliment her flying.

Tom was sure she would

-0-

"And aside of playing Quidditch? He must be good at something else, Ginny. He defeated a Dark Lord after all"

"I... I don't really know, Tom. Ron doesn't talk about what Harry is good at outside of Quidditch."

"But he must, Ginny. You are just not paying enough attention. I thought you liked him."

"Wha... Tom!"

"Oh, don't blush Ginevra. You are always talking about him. You obviously like him"

"I... Do you think so? I... like him, like him?"

"I think you do, Ginny. I really think you do"

-0-

Tom was always right. That was something Ginny had learnt through time. He had answers for everything, and he had never before been mistaken. So, if Tom said she liked Harry Potter, she probably did. 

She began paying more attention to the dark haired boy. He had soft eyes and a kind smile, like her dad. Maybe that was what made people like like each other? Did she have a nice smile, too? She thought of the way her parents acted around her. They liked to hold hands. She imagined how it would felt like to hold hands with Harry Potter. Not the Savior, but Harry Potter.

She felt herself blush when he heard his laugh filling Gryffindor´s common room. 

Yes, Tom was always right.

-0-

"Did you do what I asked, Ginny? I have been waiting for a long time"

"I don't think I can do it. It feels... Wrong Tom. I don't think he would like it." 

"Then don't let him find out. It's just that simple."

"I can't break into someone's office to find information about Harry's classes! I won't do that! I could get expelled Tom!"

"But I thought you liked him, Ginny. I thought you loved him"

"L-loved him? You mean... Like grown ups love?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean"

"I... I don't know if I-"

"But he is Harry Potter. He is powerful, and talented, and kind, and-"

"And beautiful."

"... Is he?"

"Yes, Tom. So beautiful. He looks like a true prince. With his black hair, and those green, green eyes. But his eyes always look a bit sad. Why do think that happens?"

-0-

Sometimes, Ginny thought she was a bit in love with Tom, too. He was so smart, so nice to her...and deep down she knew he was also beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as Harry... maybe just as much. 

The first time Tom invited her into the diary she knew she had been right when she had thought of Tom Riddle as beautiful.

-0-

"Tom, is it weird what we are doing? Following him around? Fred and George told me it was weird. Although I don't know how they knew it. They always seem to know what I am doing, everywhere I´m going. I think that is even weirder than what I do, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more with you. And what you do is not weird at all. You love him. How are you supposed to know everything about him if you don't make sure he doesn't do anything without you knowing about it?"

"Everything? That sounds..."

"But how are you going to make him happy, if you don't know what makes him sad? You need to find out everything about him, Ginny. Everything. Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do."

-0-

Ginny had never seen Tom as jealous as he was when she told him about Harry being a parselmouth. With time, she had managed to understand a couple of things about Tom. One of them was that he did not like to share. He was special, she knew it, and he knew it too. He didn't like anyone else having his talents. He wanted to remain special. She could feel Tom's disgust at the thought that there was some else like him. 

She tried to explain, Harry was not someone else. Harry was Harry. Harry was special, like Tom was. There were not the same special, but both of them were different from the rest. Ginny wanted to tell him that she loved them both, but she was afraid he would laugh at her.

After all, she wasn't sure he had understood how special Harry was, and what was her, compared to Harry?

-0-

"T-Tom?"

"Are you crying, Ginevra?"

"Ron told me I was obsessed with Harry! Obsessed, Tom! I-"

"Your brothers must have told him about you following him. I told you to take that map when you had the chance."

"My- Fred and George? No, I don't think they would."

"But they have been cruel to you lately, haven't they? They probably thought it was funny."

"Well it was not! It was horrible! Harry looked so... Oh Tom!"

"Yes, they should not be cruel to you. You shouldn't let them, Ginny."

"I shouldn't?"

"Certainly not."

-0-

Ginny was so glad she had Tom with her. He had the best ideas to fight back against the twins, and to make Ginny's own 'Slytherin Heir' jokes. Although she sometimes did not really understand his jokes. Throwing red paint on the corridors and making everyone think it was blood hadn't really been as funny as he had made it sound.

It was good that Tom was really good at making detailed plans, too, or she would have gotten caught.

-0-

"Tom, can you love more than one person?"

"Shh, Ginny. I told you to relax. Are you not feeling a bit sleepy?"

"Tom..."

-0-

Things got out of hand. Petrified students. Dead animals. Blank spaces in her mind. And Tom. Tom was now more insistent, more demanding. He got angry if she didn't write in the diary every day. He got angry if she didn't write about Harry.

She got jealous. Tom did not understand how special, how wonderful Harry was, but he wanted to talk just about him anyway. He didn't want to talk about Ginny. He didn't even want to talk with Ginny about Harry. And she felt sad, and jealous, and like a traitor, revealing Harry's secrets to someone who could not appreciate and treasure them like she did.

After finding blood in her school robes, she asked herself what was happening to her. And she got ride of the diary.

-0-

"Tom-

No, you are not Tom. Tom is gone. I will never speak to him again. Am I going crazy, diary, pretending he is going to answer me through you? I am scared. I do things I know are not ok. Ron told me I'm stalking Harry. Percy told me stalking is something bad. But I don't care. I need to know, diary. Everything. I love him. How am I supposed to make him happy if I don't know exactly what makes him happy?

Tom... I'm not weird, am I?"

-0-

Harry had the diary. She didn't know how something like that had happened, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw Harry writing on it. He looked happy.  
She felt jealousy again. Harry had never smiled like that at her. She wondered what Tom was telling him. She wondered if Tom hated her now.

That afternoon, she got up to the boy's dorms and teared the place apart. She couldn't help herself. For a moment, she even forgot where she was. Harry's bed looked like a tornado had decided to destroy its very existence.

She needed Tom back. And she got him.

-0-

"You were right Ginny, he is special"

"I told you so. I hope you are not angry at me. I just... I couldn't..."

"I understand, Ginny. It's better this way. You and I have a unique connection after all. It would not have been right if it had been him, in the end. It has to be you. But, may I ask you one little favor, Ginevra Weasley?"

"Anything you want Tom. Anything"

"I want to see him. I want to use your eyes. But I don't want you to get scared like last time"

"I-I don't know, Tom. Last time there was so... so much blood and-"

"I just want to see him. I invited him in the diary, you know? But he was not you. I could not see him. I felt him."

"Felt him?"

"I felt his magic. It was fascinating. Powerful. And he has a secret, such a beautiful secret Ginny... Our little secret"

-0-

Ginny never thought Tom would be greedy. But he was. 

He never seemed to get enough of Harry, always asking Ginny to let him her eyes again. And both the boy trapped inside a diary and the little redhead girl spied on Harry whenever they could. And when a voice inside Ginny's head whispered how beautiful Harry was, she no longer tried to guess if it was hers or Tom's.

-0-

"How can you stand her?"

"Stand who? Hermione?"

"Yes, her. How can you stand her being around Harry?"

"She is his friend, Tom. Just like you are my friend. She makes him happy, and I want Harry to be happy. That's why I 'stand' her"

"Well, you shouldn't. I hate the way she is always with him. I hate how she just touches him all the time with those filthy mudblood hands she has"

"Why do you insist on calling people that? It's not nice. Dad says is awful."

"It's not awful to tell the truth, is it? I despise her. I despise how she thinks she can even look at Harry with those dirty muggle eyes. Harry is too precious, don't you think so?"

"Well... It does bother me that she is always following him, but nobody tells her she is weird because of it. And I don't like the way she speaks to him, like she was better than everyone else, wiser than him- And sometimes... Sometimes I-"

" I know, Ginny. I know. That filthy little mudblood"

 

-0-

Ginny had never considered herself a thief. She didn't really like stealing things either. But Tom did, and somehow, Tom wanting something from Harry made her want it too. 

She had everything under her bed. A couple of Harry's new bought feathers, all stolen from the common room while he was doing homework. A funny souvenir he had received from that awful new DADA teacher. Even some old bandages that still held a bit if Harry's blood.

Tom loved all of them. And Ginny though she did, too.

-0-

"I love you, Tom. And I love Harry. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Never, Ginny."

"But, if I love both of you, how can I love each of you as much as you deserve? I don't know..." 

"Can I tell you a secret? It will help you understand why you love us, but it's a very, very important secret. You must promise me not to tell anyone."

"What kind of secret?"

"A secret about my soul"

-0-

She knew she was dreaming. She knew it because her dorm sheets were not this smooth, and she had never kissed anybody. But she was doing it then.

Her lips were pressing against someone else´s, and they were warm, and sweet, and Ginny never wanted to stop. She opened her eyes slowly, and found a pair of green, green eyes looking at her. They looked dizzy and almost dark with something Ginny could not identify, but widen suddenly once he focused on her face.

Ginny almost blushed. Instead, she felt her lips stretch in a smug smirk before she claimed Harry's lips again, hungrily, hands too big and body too firm to be hers. She eagerly drank every sound he made.

And she knew Tom was making them all dream.

-0-

"I have to ask you something, Ginny. One last thing"

"Anything. Anything you want"

"But do you love us enough, Ginny? Do you love Harry and I enough to give him to me?"

"You know I do."

"Do you love us enough to die?"

-0-

Ginny woke up in the infirmary. She couldn't remember anything that had happened after she had opened the Chamber of Secrets, but she saw Harry's form, lying on the bed next to hers.

Her prince had saved her.

A lot of people explained to her what possession was. She half heard them all. Tom was gone, and they hoped he would never come back. Her eyes could barely leave Harry's figure, still dreaming, painfully oblivious of what was happening.

But she loved him enough. She loved him enough to give him Tom back.

-0-

"Tom..." 

She stopped writing. Harry had moved. She pressed herself more firmly to the wall, shadows covering her. She couldn't let him see her. Not here, not in his gryffindor dorm, not standing right beside his bed in the middle of the night. But she had needed to see him. She loved watching him sleep. She couldn't help herself. 

Harry simply rolled to the side and he kept sleeping. Ginny walked around the bed, and she kneeled in front of him, her face only a breath away from his. She took a deep breath, and she exalted slowly. She did it again, and this time she breathed in Harry's own exaltation. She continued, until he subconsciously started to follow her slow respiration.

She would have to be more careful next time. She made a lot of noise while writing, and the whole Sirius black hysteria had made her poor Harry an even lighter sleeper.

She waited until his respiration went heavy again before going back to another letter she could not send. 

"Do you think there is something wrong with me, Tom?"

-0-

"Tom, I know you are there.

Harry told us you are back. They won't believe him, but I know better. I know that if someone can come back from the death again and again that's you. Only you.

Harry is even more beautiful now, Tom. I know you don't remember, you told me you wouldn't. You can't feel your soul that much anymore, can you? Harry told us you tried to kill him in that graveyard, so you obviously can't. That's why I need to talk to you. I still love you both enough, Tom. And Harry still looks like a prince.

I know you don't remember our dreams, but I wish you could. How I wish you could."

-0-

The first time Ginny had really hurt someone since Tom left her, it was not something too dramatic. She just wanted to scare her a bit, that's all. She needed to teach her a lesson. Parvati Patil could not really expect to make Harry's first Yule Ball a living hell and just go away with it, could her? And now Tom was out there, and Ginny wasn´t afraid of teaching lessons. No one needed to notice.  
Little, mean accidents could pass unnoticed by the teachers. Paper disappearing, her favorite hack feathers mysteriously breaking, clothes that didn't fit her anymore, confusion charms that made get late to class and got her in trouble.

Her ink bottles, exploding while she had them in one of her inner robes, was the first real accident. Ginny saw her blending, crying in the floor, and she liked it. 

-0-

"I never told you how right you were, all those years ago, Tom. I do hate her. That mudblood. But I don´t hate only her. I hate them all. How can they call him a liar, when they don't deserve to even look at him, Tom? How? They can't. I won't let them. He is yours, and you are both mine."

-0-

Ginny hold the letter that had just arrived in a huge, black owl. She couldn't believe she was talking with Tom again. Her heart felt light and she found herself smiling so widely her face hurt. 

She hummed a little song under her breath as she let her memories fall in a little glass vial, perfect to use in a pensive. She was so happy Tom had finally asked for her memories. Soon she would be able to show Harry how much she loved him. 

-0-

"You are making him dream again, are you not, Tom? 

I noticed it. The bags under his eyes, the way he looks over his shoulder constantly, like he was waiting a threat to appear and eat him whole. The look in his eyes. I remember how he looked in second year whenever you made us all dream.

I could let you my eyes, again, you know? Like we used to do. You always preferred to look at him outside his dreams."

-0-

The first time Ginny really wanted to ruin someone's live, she made sure she ruined for good. 

It had been easy to spread some awful rumors about Cho Chang. Ginny was pretty, good at sports, and popular. Cho had also been all that, but Cedric's death had made her more of a loner than anything else. Getting Marietta to confess about the DA had been a child's play. Getting Marietta to stop talking to Cho at all after those awful spots had appeared on her face had been a little more difficult. Convincing everyone that it had really being Cho who had told her blond her to tell Umbridge had been some hard work. 

But after that, her job had been done. The students did the rest. Harry dumped her, and the bags under his eyes grew even bigger. Her friends, all DA members, ditch her too. Soon, the whole school hated her.

Ginny made sure Cho would find some pretty eye-opening letters inside his books day after day. Cho started to disappear on weekends. 

And Ginny could have stopped then, but she didn't want to. Cho shouldn't have kissed Harry. Tom agreed with her.

The night Marietta found Cho's body Ginny felt a bit disappointed. Tom shared her feelings. Hanging yourself was such a typical way of committing suicide. So boring. 

-0-

"What do you make him dream of, Tom? He won't tell anyone, but he asked for dream-less potion again last week. I stole it from him. He wasn't using it that much, was he? I saw the vials. He hadn't finished almost any of the recent ones.

I remember when he did that same thing when we were young.

I'm happy you decided to ignore whatever said the prophecy, too. Dumbledore is looking Harry too closely. He wouldn't have been able to get away from Hogwarts. I think the headmaster knows about him."

-0-

Ginny's first kill was not exactly a direct kill either. She liked Luna. She just didn't like the way she talked to Harry. She didn't really like anyone talking to Harry. Anyone who was a girl, at least.

Luna had just look at her with her big dreamy eyes and told her she had been waiting for a long time to see her mother again. She would have like to wait more, but this was also okay. Ginny let her sink and drown in the lake without hesitation.

-0-

"He knows, Tom. Dumbledore knows. And I think Snape does, too. Please be careful. I'll take care of Harry until you come for us"

-0-

Romilda Vane had just talked too loud about she trying to give Harry a love potion. Ginny had seen red. That girl wanted to steal Harry's /love/ from her. From Tom. From Harry himself. 

She stabbed the girl again, and her pitiful cries for mercy began to turn into pointless sobbing. She chocked on her own blood once, twice, and Ginny got the kitchen knife deep into her chest again. She let out a small laugh.

The knife flew up and down again and again, until the only sounds filing the room were Romilda's suffocating sounds, Ginny's laugh, and the visceral sound of the improvised weapon entering and leaving the girl's body.

She had to thank Tom for telling her where the Room of Requirement was.

-0-

"I thought about what you told me, Tom. We could try."

-0-

The room was quiet this time, red and gold hanging from the walls of gryffindor's common room. The Quidditch match celebrations had been over for quite a while now, and Harry and Ginny were alone. She could still feel his lips on her, from where she had kissed him in front of every gryffindor in the tower. 

His green, green eyes where looking at her. She wanted to feel him again, but she knew it had to be him now. He had to kiss her. Tom had said so. Ginny's toes curled inside her shoes at the very thought.

He was so close, his breath mixing with hers. Harry was frowning, and he looked so unsure of what to do next. She tried to smile at him, and he shut his eyes with probably more force than what was necessary. He seemed to be concentrating on something.  
She knew she should wait, but she didn't. Tom would not be please, but she could are right now. Not when Harry was so close. She touched his lips with hers, almost like a butterfly kiss, and Harry tensed. Then Ginny noticed it. A silent, little pull at the back of her mind. She answered, and suddenly she was not alone in her head anymore.

Tom pressed her lips more firmly against Harry, and softly bit his lower lip. The little gasp that escaped the gryffindors mouth made her breathless. She trembled, and Tom brought her hand to the back of Harry's neck. One of her nails rested on his skin, and Tom dragged it down, pressing it enough to surely leave a mark down the boy's neck. Harry's moan was deep, surprised, lustful, and Tom attacked his mouth like a starving man.

And Ginny learned that Harry was not twelve anymore, and that Tom was not the only one how could be unexpectedly greedy.

-0-

"Anything. You know it Tom. Tell me what you need me to do"

-0-

Hogwarts was in flames, and Ginny could not care less. 

She had Harry in his arms. It was good he had never really filled up even after all those years in Hogwarts, or she would have never been able to carry him. His black hair framed a dusty, bloody face, and Ginny couldn't help but think that even unconscious he looked like a fairy tale prince. 

The main doors where wide opened, and she could see all the death eaters celebrating. They had almost won. Bright lights and high pitched laughs announced that the victors where reunited right outside the castle.

Tom saw them first.

He held one single, pale hand up, and everyone around him stopped talking. They all turned to look at her, and the price she held in her arms.

A dark haired witch started laughing with a crazy look in her eyes, but Ginny was not paying attention to her. She could only look at Tom. But the man that was slowly approaching her was not quite Tom.  
He had told her, of course. He had told her he no longer looked like Tom Riddle, but knowing it and seeing it where to different things. He was tall, incredibly tall. White as milk, too. His face was flat like a snake's and  
Tom's chocolate eyes were now red like fresh blood. When his hand came to rest in her cheek she felt the blood that was dripping from her hair dirtying his long fingers. 

It wasn't Ginny's blood, of course. It was Hermione Granger's. That awful mudblood. She had had fun removing her pretty little tongue form her pretty little mouth. She had carved her eyes out, and cut her muggle fingers off her hands. Never had she thought that making someone bleed would be so satisfying. She took revenge for every second that girl had spend touching Harry. She had done it for herself, for Harry, and for Tom. She instinctively hugged Harry's body closer to her. She had done it for Tom, and despite knowing that Tom didn't look like his Tom anymore, she couldn't help but distrust the man in front of her. She wanted to give Harry to Tom, because Tom loved Harry, and maybe Harry didn't completely know yet but he loved Tom too. And she loved them both. But she didn't know if the person in front of her was Tom. She didn't want to let go of Harry for anyone that wasn't Tom.

All her doubts turned into dust the moment those red eyes turned to Harry's face. The greed in them was familiar. Tom Riddle had spent enough to time in her mind for her to know what was going on inside the dark lord's mind. After all, Harry was beautiful.

His red eyes took in the blood, made sure it wasn't Harry's not hers, and his lips spread in a smile.

"Ginny"

"Tom"


End file.
